Call Me Maybe
by musicoflove
Summary: In Magix High School, Stella is so freaked out because she doesn't have a boyfriend, while Brandon is so worried that he doesn't have a girlfriend, but when they meet a spark happens. But, there will be a girl who wants to take away their relationship. This story is based on the song "Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen."
1. When We First Met

**Hey musicoflove new fan fic and it's gonna be awesome. Hoped you'll like it and please Read and Review. Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Carly Rae Jepsen.**

* * *

**Call Me Maybe**

**Stella's POV**

In a school dismissal in Magix High school inside Gardenia Stella and her friends Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, and Roxy talks about something.

"Hey girls, what if I have a boyfriend" I asked.

"You fell in love with him" Tecna asked.

"You're going to miss him so bad" Musa asked.

"You're gonna get his cell phone number" Roxy asked.

"Umm, yes you girls are right" I said.

"Uh Stella, do you think that you can find a boyfriend" Bloom asked.

"No Bloom" I said.

"Easy Stella, I don't think a boy would freak you out" Flora said.

"Yeah Flora, so girls I'll just go" I said.

"Bye Stella" The girls said.

"Bye girls" I said.

So I went to the hallway and walk

**Brandon's POV**

"Umm Brandon, how exactly that you're going to have a girlfriend" Sky asked

"Don't know man" I said.

"Are you ok Brandon" Riven asked.

"Yeah bro, I'm ok" I said.

"Dude you should get a girlfriend" Helia said.

"W-what, why" I asked.

"Well nothing, because you're freaking out" Timmy said.

"Timmy's right Brandon, you should get a girlfriend of calm down" Nabu said.

"Well I guess you're right, so bye guys" I said

"Bye Brandon" The boys said.

I walk through the hallway and a person bumped at me.

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry" Stella said.

"No, it's ok" I said while we look up to see our faces.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey yourself" Stella said.

"I'm so very sorry about that" Stella said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm ok" I said.

"Oh, I'm Stella" Stella said.

"Wow what a cute name, I'm Brandon" I said.

"Please to meet you and thanks" Stella said while she's blushing.

"So Brandon can we talk" Stella asked.

"Sorry Stella I have to go, but if we pass our cell phone numbers we can have a time to talk in phone or person" I said.

"Sure" Stella said.

Then we passed our cell phone numbers

"Bye Stella, I'll call you tonight" I said.

"Yeah, Bye Brandon, Call Me Maybe" Stella said.

I waved her goodbye, and then she waved me back

And then, she fainted

"Oh My Gosh Stella, are you alright" Brandon asked.

"Yeah Brandon, I'm ok" Stella said.

"Hmm" I said while I pull her up.

"So see yah" Stella asked.

"Se yah" I said.


	2. The News

**Hey, sorry for the wait but I'll always going to update this story, because my internet's crashing because of the rain, I have to go to school, etc. I have so many things. And thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

At the entrance of Magix High school

"Girls girls, guess what" I asked.

"Did you found fantastic dresses" Musa asked.

"No" I said.

"You saw a boy" Flora asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Whoa, who is he" Aisha asked.

"His name is Brandon" I said.

"What is he looked like" Roxy asked.

"He has brown hair with a long fringe, he's so handsome, he wears a white short sleeve coat with a greed vest on it and white pants, oh and he also wears white sneakers" I said.

"So how did you guys met" Bloom asked.

"Sure" I said.

**Start of Flashback**

I walk through the hallway and a person bumped at me.

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry" I said.

"No, it's ok" Brandon said while we look up to see our faces.

"Hey" Brandon said.

"Hey yourself" I said.

"I'm so very sorry about that" I said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm ok" Brandon said.

"Oh, I'm Stella" I said.

"Wow what a cute name, I'm Brandon" Brandon said.

"Please to meet you and thanks" I said while I'm blushing.

"So Brandon can we talk" I asked.

"Sorry Stella I have to go, but if we pass our cell phone numbers we can have a time to talk in phone or person" Brandon said.

"Sure" I said.

Then we passed our cell phone numbers

"Bye Stella, I'll call you tonight" Brandon said.

"Yeah, Bye Brandon, Call Me Maybe" I said.

He waved me goodbye, and then I waved me back

And then, I fainted

"Oh My Gosh Stella, are you alright" Brandon asked.

"Yeah Brandon, I'm ok" I said.

"Hmm" He said while he pulls me up.

"So see yah" I asked.

"Se yah" Brandon said.

**End of Flashback**

"And that's how we met" I said.

"Nice" Tecna said.

"Yeah, and he's going to call me tonight" I said.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" The girls scream.

"That's really nice" Musa said.

"You should tell him how you feel about him" Flora said.

"You should give him a gift" Tecna said.

"You should go ask him out" Bloom said.

"You must be lucky" Aisha said.

"And you shouldn't be shy" Roxy said.

"Thanks guys" Stella said.

**Brandon's POV**

At the football field

"Hey guys" I said.

"Who Brandon, that was quick" Riven said.

"Sure bro" I said.

"Umm guys, I met someone" I said.

"Whoa okay, who is she" Sky asked.

"Yeah dude, just tell us" Helia said.

"You've got everything you need" Timmy said.

"We're all here for you" Nabu said.

"Her name's Stella" I said.

"And who is this Stella girl" Sky asked.

"She has a shiny golden blonde hair, she's so beautiful that I'm getting blind, she wears an orange tube dress with a purple buckle and she wears green heels with pink-and-white socks with green ankle straps" I said.

"And now, you have a girlfriend" Nabu said.

"Wait what, but I'll call her tonight" I said.

"Uh, do you have her number" Helia asked.

"Yes" I said.

"And are you prepared to talk to Stella" Timmy said.

"Yeah but slightly" I said.

"Good for you" Riven said.

"And how did you guys met" Nabu asked.

"Remember when I was freaking out because I don't have a girlfriend" I asked.

"Yeah" Helia said.

"After when I left off, I just bumped a girl, and it was her" I said.

"Nice" Sky said.

"So guys I seriously need to go" I said.

"Why, oh it's because you're going to practice right" Timmy said.

"Yeah, but wish me luck" I said while I left off.

"Bye" The boys said.


	3. Call Me Maybe

**Sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 3 of Call Me Maybe. And I think I have issues with Brandon's clothing last chapter, when Stella told the girls about Brandon last chapter, and they all wearing their Season 4 Civilian Clothes. And thank you all for the reviews! And that those who read "Roxy In Magix" I'll still write it.**

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

At my room at night 8:00pm

"_I really need to call Stella, I promised her" _I said in my mind

I sighed

"_Ok I'll call her" _I said in my mind

So I dial Stella's cell phone number

"Hello?" Stella asked.

"Hey Stella it's me, Brandon" I said.

"Hi Brandon, thank goodness you called me, I tough you're not going to call me" Stella said.

"Yeah, I know" I said.

"So, what's up?" Stella asked.

"So I was thinking that we should go to the Gemini Mall together tomorrow, because it's Friday tonight and Saturday is tomorrow" I said.

"No way, that's my favourite mall" Stella said.

"Okay, where should we meet" Stella asked.

"At the fountain, near at the main gate" I said.

"Cool what time" Stella said.

"About 12:00 noon" I said.

"Sure" Stella said.

"Well, it's a date" I asked.

"It's a date" Stella said.

"Well, bye Brandon" Stella said.

"Bye Stella, see you tomorrow" I said.

Then we hang up our phones and I started to dial up on Sky's number

"Brandon" Sky asked.

"Yeah Sky, it's me" I said.

"So what's up" Sky asked.

"I just called on Stella and I and she just declared a date" I said.

"What, are you serious" Sky asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Dude, where are you taking her" Riven said.

"At the Gemini Mall" I said.

"So where will the two of you meet" Helia asked.

"At the fountain near at the main gate" I said.

"At what time" Timmy asked.

"12pm" I said.

"Nice, so be nice to her, don't freak out, don't be nervous, and especially don't make her cry" Nabu said.

"Thanks for the advice Nabu" I said.

"No problem" Nabu said.

"So you okay man" Riven said.

"Yeah Riven, I'm okay" I said.

"So do you want to talk about it" Helia said.

"Sorry Helia, I got to prepared and get ready for tomorrow" I said.

"Sure man" Helia said.

"Bye guys" I said.

"Bye Brandon" The boys said.

Then we hang up all our phones

**Stella's POV**

After me and Brandon hung up our phones, I dialled to Bloom's number

"Hey Stella" Bloom said.

"Hi Bloom" I said.

"So did you call Brandon or he called you" Bloom asked.

"He called me" I said.

"Nice" Bloom said.

"So what did he say" Flora asked.

"We just called a date" I said.

"So where are you guys going tomorrow" Musa asked.

"At Gemini Mall" I said.

"Where will you guys meet" Tecna asked.

"At the fountain near at the main gate" I said.

"At what time" Aisha asked.

"12 noon" I said.

"Nice but try to be nice to him, okay" Roxy asked.

"Thanks Roxy" I said.

"You're welcome Stella" Roxy said.

"So are you ready for tomorrow Stella" Musa asked.

"No Musa, I think I'm just preparing" I said.

"Oh okay" Musa said.

"So, are you nervous" Tecna asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Well girls, I think we're going to hung up now because Stella need to prepare and think for tomorrow okay" Bloom asked.

"Okay" Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, and Roxy said.

"Oh that's fine, bye girls" I said.

"Bye Stella" The girls said.

Then we all hang up

"Stella darling, are you okay" My dad Radius said.

"Yeah dad" I said.

"Did you met a boy, and the two of you will date tomorrow" My mom Luna said.

"Yes mom" I said.

"So how did the two of you met" Mom asked.

**Start of Flashback**

I walk through the hallway and a person bumped at me.

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry" I said.

"No, it's ok" Brandon said while we look up to see our faces.

"Hey" Brandon said.

"Hey yourself" I said.

"I'm so very sorry about that" I said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm ok" Brandon said.

"Oh, I'm Stella" I said.

"Wow what a cute name, I'm Brandon" Brandon said.

"Please to meet you and thanks" I said while I'm blushing.

"So Brandon can we talk" I asked.

"Sorry Stella I have to go, but if we pass our cell phone numbers we can have a time to talk in phone or person" Brandon said.

"Sure" I said.

Then we passed our cell phone numbers

"Bye Stella, I'll call you tonight" Brandon said.

"Yeah, Bye Brandon, Call Me Maybe" I said.

He waved me goodbye, and then I waved me back

And then, I fainted

"Oh My Gosh Stella, are you alright" Brandon asked.

"Yeah Brandon, I'm ok" I said.

"Hmm" He said while he pulls me up.

"So see yah" I asked.

"Se yah" Brandon said.

**End of Flashback**

"Wow I am really proud of you darling" Dad said.

"Thanks dad" I said.

"So we'll just leave you alone honey" Mom said.

"Bye mom, bye dad" I said.

"Bye Stella" Mom and Dad said it in unison


	4. A Date to Remember

**Sorry sorry sorry, for the really really really long wait. I'm gonna update this story. And I know the song's getting old since last year, but at least it's still popular… or not. So here you go! But seriously, it's still catchy.**

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

I'm at the fountain at the mall I'm still waiting for Stella. Who knows maybe she will be here on time. It's 11:55, it's still early, I said to Stella meet me here at 12:00, well its okay if she's late.

And then, Stella came.

"Hi sweetie" Stella said.

"Wow, you took it off early, and you look beautiful" I said.

"Yeah, late or early, I always have the charms" Stella said.

"So shall we go in" I said.

"Sure" Stella said.

And they go to the mall.

"So what should we do" I asked her.

"How about shopping, I love shopping" Stella said.

"Okay… but does it has to take long for you to shop" I said.

"I shop long, but at this rate, it will not take long" Stella said.

So they go to different kinds of boutiques for Stella to shop, and also Brandon also needs time to shop.

And then, they stop by at the movies to buy a ticket.

"So, what movie do you want to watch" I asked Stella

"Umm… how about a romantic movie" Stella asked.

"Sure, it's because romantic movies are a perfect genre for dating" I said.

"How about Friendzone" Stella suggested.

"Sure" I agreed.

I go to the ticket booth and said "Two tickets for Friendzone please"

"That will be $20" the cashier said.

So, Brandon paid for the tickets.

"What time we will be watching, and what cinema" Stella asked.

"At 2:05 P.M. and at cinema 2" I said.

"So, do you want to grab some lunch" Stella asked.

"Okay" I said.

Stella and Brandon eat some lunch, and after that they buy their popcorn and soft drinks, and then they watched the movie.

After the movie.

"So honey, do you like it" Stella asked.

"Well… romance is really not my type of genre, but it's nice" I said.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes" Stella said.

"What do you want to do" I asked.

"Maybe we can play at the arcade" Stella suggested.

"Okay" I said.

So they have a romantic time while playing at the arcade.

**Stella's POV**

After they play in the arcade they really have a great time.

"Let's go to the coffee shop" Stella said.

So Stella and Brandon are just sitting on the table with their Frappuccino-like coffee and their desserts, Stella's dessert is strawberry cheesecake, and Brandon's dessert is cinnamon roll.

"Hey Brandon, I just really want to say, I really had a great time with you" I said

"Me too" Brandon said.

"Well you're the most handsome, charming, manly, and gorgeous guy ever" I said to Brandon.

"Well you're the most beautiful, stunning, lady-like, and lovable girl ever" Brandon said to me.

"Well… we all fell the same way" I said.

Then Stella's phone is ringing.

"I'm sorry I have to take this" I said.

"Sure take your time" Brandon said.

Stella goes away from Brandon for just a minute.

"Oh, it's Bloom" I said.

And then I pick up my cellphone and said "Hello"

"Hi Stella" Bloom said.

"Hey Bloom" I said.

"Tell us everything" Bloom said.

"Us, are you with the other girls" I asked.

"Yeah" Bloom said while the girls giggle.

"Did you activate your phone on speaker" I asked.

"Yes" Bloom said.

"Can you guys please give me some time to spend with him, but I'll talk to you guys later okay" I said.

"Sure okay, I understand" Bloom said.

"Bye girls" I said to them.

"Bye Stella" all the girls said.

Then Stella goes back to her boyfriend.

"So where are we" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe you know" Brandon said.

"Oh Brandon, stop it you" I said it flattery.

And then, they have their conversation while drinking their Frappuccino-like coffee, and eating their desserts.

At the fountain where they met for their date.

"Wow Brandon, I wish… we could do this again" I said.

"Yeah, I know" Brandon said.

"So I'll walk you home" Brandon said.

"Oh, that would be best" I said.

Then Brandon takes Stella to her house.

* * *

**I'm sorry for everything, but this will make you fell better.**


	5. Walking Her Home

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I didn't update anything on April, but I'll update my stories on May. And, I'm having my Summer Vacation. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

It's already night time and Brandon is taking me home. I wonder why a handsome and muscular man would date a beautiful and sweet girl like me. Every strong man has a soft side. He loves me, and I love him, we fell the same way.

"Come on, let's go" Brandon said.

"Thank you" I said.

Then Brandon and I start walking to my house.

"Stella, to be honest, I don't know where's you home" Brandon said.

"Oh its okay Brandon, I can take you there" I said.

"Thanks" Brandon said.

"It's nice that you're walking with me to my home" I said.

"Yeah of course" Brandon said.

"Hey if I was a fairy, I would use my powers for good and save the world, well… beyond the world" I said.

"Good for you, if I was a specialist I would use my weapons to slash or bang enemies and save my fairy" Brandon said.

"What, you, save me!? Shut up!" I said.

"I'm serious by the way" Brandon said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Well, it's just, nothing" Brandon said.

"And me and my friends will save the world" I said.

"And me and my friends will help and save the fairies" Brandon said.

"Really, you and your friends?" I asked.

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"Oh nothing" I said.

"Well if you and I are dating, how about our friends?" Brandon asked.

"You were talking about pairing them up?" I said.

"Yes" Brandon said.

"So who would be perfect?" I said.

"Umm… Ah, Sky and that redheaded girl?" Brandon said.

"Bloom and Sky will be perfect together, my turn, Flora and the long black haired guy?" I said.

"Helia and Flora will be together, okay, umm… Riven and the blue haired girl?" Brandon said.

"Musa and Riven are great to be together, so… Tecna and that ginger boy?" I said.

"Timmy and Tecna will be a cute couple, Nabu and that brown haired girl" Brandon said.

"Aisha and Nabu will be wonderful together, I also have a friend, but we don't know who's the perfect guy for her" I said.

"That's sad" Brandon said.

"I know, but we understand her feelings" I said.

"Yeah" Brandon said.

Then we stopped by for a second.

"Wow, that's a beautiful moon" Brandon said.

"I'll say" I said.

"The moon is beautiful as you now" Brandon said.

"Aww, that's so sweet" I said.

"Yup" Brandon said.

After that we start walking.

**Brandon's POV**

"Stella, if you are interested at fashion, you can make your own fashion show" I said.

"Yeah, but that would take long, the makeup, the clothes that I designed, the hair, and also the budget" Stella said.

"But you can make your own fashion show, you can make it without the budget" I said.

"Wow you're right" Stella said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Are you having fun with your friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, our friendship is unbreakable, how about yours?" Stella said.

"It's okay, you don't want to know about male friendship" I said.

"Oh" Stella said.

"How's life?" Stella asked.

"It's pretty great, yours?" I said.

"Same as yours" Stella said.

"Great" I said.

"Brandon" Stella said.

"Yeah Stella?" I asked.

"If you are my boyfriend, when will you kiss me?" Stella asked.

"I'm not sure about that" I said.

"Oh, okay" Stella said.

"It's okay for you that I'll kiss you sooner or later?" I asked.

"Yes, oh we're already here" Stella said.

And then we stop walking and we're here at Stella's house.

"So… this is your house?" I asked.

"Yeah" Stella said.

"So… I'll just see you okay" I said.

"Okay, I'll see you" Stella said.

Stella turned around and walks into her house.

"Stella wait" I said.

She turned around and then, I kissed her, after that I slowly move away my lips from her lips.

"I know sooner or later you would do that" Stella said.

"Yeah, I know" I said.

"So… Goodbye Brandon" Stella said.

"Goodbye Stella" I said.

Stella gives me a blowing kiss.

And I give her back.

And then Stella goes home to her house, and I go home to my house.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! And I'll update this story and my other stories.**


End file.
